This invention relates, in general, to an apparatus for ultrasonic welding, more specifically for ultrasonic welding of a material such as a plastic bag. Such an apparatus may be used to close or seal a plastic bag after the bag has been filled with a product.
In light of shortcomings described above, it is desirable to provide an apparatus and method of withdrawing a quantity of a product from a product stream wherein sterilization of the apparatus and/or product is facilitated.